


The Void and the Dying

by nightmoonz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Goodbyes, Nogitsune, One Shot, Sacrifice, post riddled, riddled, season 3b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmoonz/pseuds/nightmoonz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles won't let the Nogitsune hurt anymore people. A Drabble/One Shot. It takes place post episode 18 "Riddled" of season 3b</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Void and the Dying

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Traincat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traincat/gifts).



> Traincat, I'm so sorry and I love youuuuuuuuu.

Stiles was sobbing, still not quite aware how it had come to this. The void, Nogitsune inside him may have stopped the Oni, and snatched it’s blade, but Stiles had just reclaimed his body, bruised and broken from the inside out. He was going to stop himself from hurting any others and he was going to do it with the Oni’s ninjato.

“Stiles!” Scott cried desperately, he wasn’t quite sure if it was his Stiles or the Nogitsune but Scott looked into Stiles’ eyes and knew that he fought his way to the surface of his body taking control once more, “What are you doing stop!” Stiles’ voice was shaky but resolved, “No Scott, I-I-it’s— Scott, I’m a dead man walking. You can’t turn me to save my mind—he’ll just get stronger, maybe you were right Scott. There is no hope... Y-you were right about that, but not about you. There is no hope for me. It was better when I was no one, when I was nothing, just a loser. An unimportant hyperactive little bastard.”

Scott balled his hands into fists fighting back the memory of what Jennifer had done while they were staying at the motel.

Lydia gasped, she wanted to scream but she just collapsed to the ground and sobbed instead.

Derek didn’t seem like he could process what was happening in front of his eyes. Was this really Stiles? Their Stiles?

Allison still had her arrow pointed but she was shaking she wanted more than anything to fire and miss so she wouldn’t have to be the one to do it.

Isaac had never really liked Stiles but this was torture, he knew what this was like to be controlled by this level of fear, he wouldn’t wish it on anyone especially not on his Alpha’s best friend.

Kira was hit with waves of guilt, but she didn't know this would happen, she didn't even know what she was. Even still the guilt consumed her especially when she saw Scott looked as broken as Stiles. 

Scott stepped a little closer, “But you stopped me Stiles! Remember what you said? We’re brothers, we—” Stiles interjected, dismissing Scott like he was a child “Scott, we-we’re not anymore, things changed.” Scott wanted to say no, that it wasn’t true, that they were and would always be family; but things had changed. When Scott first transformed Stiles was there, and now Scott noted how Stiles had been the one taken by Peter Hale. How Stiles had mysterious bruises, which he refused to talk about when they had to face the Kanima and Allison’s dad. How destroyed Stiles was when his childhood friend Heather had been sacrificed. How Scott had left Stiles with Deucalion, somewhere along the way Scott had let things slide and he knew it. 

Stiles sorrow stricken laughed, “We changed, y-you’ve got Isaac, Derek, Lydia, Allison, Kira and hell heh you even got the twins… you’ve got a pack Scott. You’ll be okay. It’ll be okay.” Stiles squeezed the sides of his head with one hand gripping the ninjato and torturedly groaned, “I can’t hold him back much longer, i-it’s time Scott. I know why he picked me. Scott we haven’t been close in a while. I was the void, I was nothing, I let him in because I was weak. Everything’s changed, but i-it’s ok. I can fix this. _I can fix this._ ” He smiled, Stiles was still trying to assure everyone that he this was the only way. Slowly he repositioned the blade at the center of his stomach.

”Stiles,” Scott murmured as he reached out, “Please don’t do this! Things have gotten messed up, I know and I'm just as much to blame as the next person, maybe even more so. I should have noticed. I should have paid attention. Please we’ll figure it out, you have a plan you always have a plan.”

“Lately you’re the one who has the plan Scott, it’s over for me.” Stiles laughed, “It’ll be okay, besides I'm still a dead man walking h-heh. All the atrophy in my brain, i-it was just a matter o-of time. Look after my dad ok? He worries f-f-f-far too much about me. Y-You know h-heh.”

Derek stepped forward, “No Stiles, Scott’s right this isn’t the way, you can beat this thing.” Stiles still having tears stream down his cheek, “I’m just not strong enough. I’m sorry. I’m so sor—” The Nogitsune inside him was screaming and Stiles was losing control, with one swift movement he let the Oni’s blade slide into his abdomen. Lydia not wanting to… screamed, as did Scott. they had known him the longest, they had seen Stiles lose his mother, they grew up with him. They had truly lost their innocence in this moment and both froze eyes wide. The rest watched in anguish not sure of what they could say or do. Derek ran forward cursing not knowing to take away the blade or somehow get Stiles to the Hospital with it still in.

The Nogitsune ran from his host hiding in the shadows for a new host. He would wait, one host was nothing. The human Stiles wasn’t strong enough to do anything of greatness anyway. The Nogitsune would miss Stiles’ mind and playing with it however, the game had gotten old he did what he came here to do. He ran smiling, laughing as Stiles laid dying. Stiles sighed smiling, he was free and he was going home.

Scott ran forward, pushing Derek aside he was hoping, praying that it wasn't too late, and that the bite would take. Shifting into his Alpha form, he grabbed the sword out of Stiles and tossed it aside as he bit down. "Stiles, please no..." Scott whispered as Stiles' breath became more shallow. Scott held Stiles limp in his arms, "St-Stiles. Please." Scott knew then, the world was gone. Nothing was okay, nothing would ever be okay again. He was too late, too careless, too forgetful. Stiles had been there for him always in every capacity he could have been, and Scott... Scott would never be able to repay Stiles ever again.

 

 

 

Until...

 

"Scott-let go-can't breathe." Scott looked up, hysterical and hyperventilating at Stiles' bright warm golden eyes.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**The End!**


End file.
